inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
From Destiny To Sex
Plot Gwen Wants Sex Wth Copper But Ben Invates Charcters Ben Gwen Copper Villians Zs'Skyar Aliens Used By Ben Ditto(Going For Upgrade Way Big Eye Guy Transcript (Ben Is Alseep) Gwen WAKE UP Ben no not yet Gwen Suk my Vagina DUH DUH Zs'Skyar Yes Itrs Time To Call My Saggy Saggy Balls To Action Cooper Yes Gwen Il Come Over And WOA WOA WOA U Gwen Yay Ben U Guys Havin Sex Gwen awww Yea Ben SHIT Coppers Grandpa cooper if u want sex With that moron maxs Granddaughter Clean Ur fucking room Copper Yes I Cleaned It Yestaday Coppers Grandpa Fool u havent Cleaned itr Since Zs'Skyar Washed His Balls In 1943 DUH DUH Ben Well Wtf Gwens Gonna Have Sex Wth Copper Max Is That True Gwen W8 My Vagina Has Something To Say Gwens Vagina mind ur damm bussness old man Or Il Trow U over the fence and cut ur beautfiul head off and trow it to ur mama and suck ur gross Sized Dick Witch is full of sex and slutts then Il Trow u in the Trash then fyuck ur mama up Gwen There Max GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (Max Pulls Gwens Ear To The Rustbucket) (The 3 Zoom Off) (Zs'syar Watchs From Some Shit) Zs'Skyar Fools (The 3 r tallking) Max U Will Not Fucking See Copper Gwen Fuck U (Pulls Her Cloths Off And Is naked) Gwen WOA WOA WOA (Max Drives Crazy CRASH R.I.P Maxs Crew 2006-2014 Zs'Skyar Yes Thanks To Gwens Foolishness She Made Th Crew Die Yes (Ditto Gets Out) Ditto Fuck Its night Copper u seen gwen Ditto Yea She Died Copper Wtf How Ditto She Went Nakewd And Wtf r U Doing (Copper dribles) Doitto Dude Stop Ben Ahhh Much Better Zs'Skyar U fool Ben Shit Zs'Skyar Zs'Skyar Yes Tennyson I Havent Washed My balls Since 1943 Ben Ur Gross (Zs'Skyar Is Seen Itching his balls) Ben Fucking Hell Ur Going Down Zs'Skyar No Over My Dead Balls CRASH Copper Lets Escape Waybig Fuck Yea (WayBig Jumps On Zs'Akyar) CRASH Waybig Yes Ben Ugh Gwen Wtf Were Alive Copper Gwen Ur Max No Dikhead U r Not Seeing Her Copper :( Max :) Copper :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::( Max ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::) ^------------------^ Copper Thats It U Wiull Not Suprate Our Love Max Yea And Whos Gonna Stop Me Zs'Skyar I Am Max No Time (The 4 Retreat) Zs'Skyar They Will Soon Pay Ben Wtf Zs'Skyars After balls Max Yes 400 Eons Ago DUH DUH hes balls supprated For fucking Revenge Ben Rlly Max He'll Be After All The balls in the unverse CRASH Zs'Skyar Yes And Il Take Urs As Well Ben Fuck Off U Sik Puppy Eye Guy Yes CRASH Zs'kyar Fool If i cant take balls then no one will CRASH Max GTFOff My Van (Max Shoots Zs'Skyar But Zs'Skyar Wacks Him Off The van (Meanwhile Copper And Gwen r Having Sex WOA WOA WOA Copper together we were meant to be Together Forever Gwen Yes Eye Guy No One Wantrs Balls Zs'Skyar Yea Eye Guy O Really Blast CRASH Zs'Skyar Ugh Max Hey Bak On Now U Back Off Zs'Skyar Never CRASH Ben Ugh Ha Were Gonna Down Really Fast Max Larvas Down There Zs'Skyar After I Get All The balls I Will Rule The Universe Max Get Reket Ben Yea Uh Oh SPLSH R.I.P Maxs Crew & Zs'Skyar The End Category:Ben 10 Omniverse Episode (ernief)